


Rejected

by EpicPie4



Series: Rejected [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPie4/pseuds/EpicPie4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a mysterious witcheress (is that even a word?) Arrives to Kaer Mohren and the only person that wants to help is Ciri</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where the Cat and Wolf play

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of "Odrzucona"

Ch. 1  
Where the Cat and Wolf play

Outside the witcher castle a storm was happening. It haven't rained much this winter, not mentioning snow. Geralt and Lambert were playing cards, Ciri and Eskel got tired of the cold so they were warming themselves up near the fireplace while Yennefer and Keira were talking about a new, revolutionary spell.  
\- Damn it! Where did you learn to play like this? - Asked Geralt, throwing his cards on the table  
\- Kovir - Lambert smiled, happy about his victory  
\- They don't have "great wars" on their minds so the they have lots of free time  
A lightning stroke outside the castle walls followed by a loud sound. It wasn't however a thunder but the main door opening. In a blink of an eye everybody was on their feet looking at what turned out to be a woman. Another lightning stroke and Ciri had enough time to notice wounds on the unexpected guest, but the trained eyes of the witchers noticed something else. Something that made them draw their swords and get into fighting stances. That thing was a silver witcher medallion dangling from her neck.  
\- Cat. You are not welcome here - Geralt stated with disgust  
The girl was standing perfectly still. Not even the slightest sound escaped her mouth.  
\- What do you want? - Eskel spoke from behind Geralt  
The girl stood there as surprised as them  
\- Geralt, she's wounded - Ciri noticed and lowered her sword  
\- Good - Lambert smirked - There will be one psycho left  
\- We have to help her  
\- No Ciri - Geralt stated - We don't offer the ones like her help  
\- S-so you're just gonna watch me die? -  
The mysterious girl finally spoke, each word causing her tons of pain  
\- Oh, I don't even consider otherwise - Lambert said, his voice echoing through whole Kaer Mohren  
\- I do - Before they could react, Ciri was already on her way to help the witcheress. The wounded girl didn't notice that as she was already laying flat on her chest, consciousness slipping out of her grip. Next she only heard arguing and shouting, she knew she was already dead. After all, she'd fallen into the Wolf's lair.


	2. Back to the living

\- Damn it Ciri! Do you always have to be so... So  
\- So what? Empathetic?  
\- I meant to say: reckless  
She fell asleep again  
\- How is she? - A wall of energy rolled through the room as well as the smell of lilac and berries. Ciri noticed both of those things  
\- She wakes up, whispers something and falls asleep again - said Ciri - Yen. You have to help her, I can't do this on my own  
The sorceress looked at the sleeping girl.  
\- Hmm. Concussion, left leg and right arm almost bro--  
\- I know what's wrong with her. You don't need magic to establish that  
\- Of course, now give some... Potion  
\- I already did, I can take care of wounded witchers, you know.

 

When she woke up it was snowing outside the window of her room. The evening sun giving snowflakes an orange glow.  
Her long, brown hair was covering most of her view. She took her hair out of her green eyes revealing a freckle covered face.  
\- You’re awake! – Ciri raised her voice in excitement  
\- What… Where – She looked around the room, half conscious. All the walls were covered in bookshelves and the bookshelves covered in various plants she didn’t recognise  
\- You’re in Kaer Mohren – Answered Ciri smiling   
\- How long… have I been sleeping?  
\- a week. Your leg and arm are still in bad shape though. Why do you regenerate slower than other witchers?  
\- Uhh - She covered her head with a pillow - Can you be quiet for ONE second girl? What’s your name?  
\- Sorry – she whispered – I’m Ciri. And you?  
\- The name’s Vienne but you can call me a psycho as well  
\- You’re a witcheress  
\- Congrats on your investigation – she joked – What gave it away? The medallion, while you were looking at my cleavage, or the scars when you undressed me?  
In response she got a blush across the girl's face. Ciri stuck her eyes to a candle burning on a table next to the bed.  
\- Both? - she smiled – You are one intriguing girl  
Ciri raised her eyebrows, the blush gone from her face. Vienne’s eyes piercing the ashen-haired witcheress.  
\- Is it true that ... - she hesitated, wanting to change the subject as soon as possible  
\- That the mutations turn us into monsters? Almost always  
\- And you?  
\- That’s not why I’m a monster - she said and looked Ciri in the eyes, staring into her soul.  
Vienne dropped her legs of the edge of the bed, forcing herself to sit up   
\- Can I help? - Asked Ciri worried  
\- I'll be fine – She said, her teeth clenched in pain.  
\- As you wish  
She stood up and leaned onto her healthy leg. She felt her whole body ache. She took a step and felt pain ripple through her whole body. She fell to the floor, her arm reminded her that it is not in the best condition. She could feel the blood pulsing in her temples, with every heartbeat the pain intensified.  
\- You were supposed to get up, not crawl - Ciri said jokingly. Vienne turned her gaze toward her. Ciri realized that it’s probably not the time for sarcastic comments and. She embraced Vienne with one hand on the waist and put the other one around her neck.  
\- Well, where do you wish to go?  
\- Give me a tour - ordered Vienne  
\- It's probably a bad idea - she grimaced  
\- Your friends would probably like to see my body being torn by ghouls  
\- You bet  
\- I can handle it, let's go – she said and they both moved awkwardly toward the door  
They slowly made their way down stair and into the kitchen.  
Along the way, they bumped into - literally - Yennefer, who was about to give Ciri a mysterious pink liquid.  
\- Well, Well she’s up – she turned to Ciri  
\- Yes, I’m up – Vienne grimaced  
\- Nice to meet you (sic), I'm Yennefer – a smile creeped its way onto her lips, but inside she was wandering how to remind Vienne that she’s nothing but a guest in Kaer Mohren   
\- Vienne  
\- Yen what is this potion? - Asked Ciri with fascination, looking at the vial Yennefer’s hand  
\- Something similar to the White Gull only stronger. You can ask hyena, I found it on her   
\- It’s Vienne – the witcheress corrected, disgusted by the charming sorceress   
\- Slip of the tongue  
\- Of course completely accidental  
\- Of course  
Ciri continued to lead Vienne to the kitchen. She had to get her out of there before Yennefer decided it's time to throw the guest out.  
They entered a room with a stove standing in the corner and with baskets full of spices on the shelves. Ciri was still staring at the vial in her hand which did not escape Viennes eyes.  
\- Alcohol – she said, not even looking at it - Everyone likes to drink sometimes, right?  
\- Guess you’re right.  
\- Your kitchen is indeed gorgeous but maybe we’ll go and talk to the others? I would like to thank them for their warm welcome - she said sarcastically  
\- Hmm… oh, to hell with it! Let’s go.

It took them quite a while to get to the main hall, In part due to the state of Vienne and partly by Ciri’s fatigue. They passed between the bookshelves and entered the gigantic room.  
\- Ciri, why did you bring her here? – Geralt asked not even looking at them  
\- She wanted to come down here  
\- So you carried her?  
\- I didn’t! – Ciri denied in an immature manner which made Vienne smile – where’s the rest?  
\- Eskel and Lambert are training in the main courtyard, Keira is on her way to Novigrad, she should be back in two weeks, and Yennefer is probably sitting in her room, cursing our guest  
\- And you're sitting here doing nothing?  
\- I'm old. I have to rest. - Ciri rolled her eyes  
\- I’m Vienne   
\- Sit down  
Vienne did as she was told and Ciri sat down besides Geralt  
\- How long are you planning to stay here  
\- It depends…  
\- How much time – Geralt asked sharply  
\- A month - She said. Geralt looked at her, then at Ciri. They were very similar  
\- Three weeks and you’re gone  
\- Gotcha  
\- Oh, and try not to annoy anyone here, it could end badly for you  
\- Mhm - for some unknown reason she respected the white-haired man.  
Ciri helped Vienne enter her bedroom and collapsed on the bed next to her. She has to exercise more. She felt Vienne’s hand touch her face and fell asleep.

She was awakened by the sun shining through the window maliciously directly onto her pillow. She stretched and moaned. She jumped slightly as a cold hand slid slowly across her exposed side. Immediately she awoke from her sleepy lethargy. She turned so fast, she felt her neck bones crack. He tugged the shirt, which overnight suggested it to the top, facilitating access to her warm body.  
Behind her she saw her two piercing eyes, set over a broad smile, which wasn’t showing any emotion.  
\- Slept well? – the grin asked. Only now Ciri felt the sweet scent of her perfume - if it were perfume.  
"Hmm. Caramel? Yes. That’s caramel". She thought  
She wasn’t sure why that was her first thought. She heard loud giggling.  
\- What’s so funny? – she asked, getting up from bed. Cold air hit her like a wave.  
\- You - she said, suppressing a laugh  
\- Very funny - Frowned Ciri – What did you do to me?  
\- Absolutely nothing – said in a way that could mean both honesty and a lie.  
\- It’s been only a week and you’re already annoying  
\- I'm also extremely charming - She shrugged and smiled. Ciri viewed this as a natural smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised by how unpleasant and hard it was to translate this but I guess that's what I get for writing on my own. I'm sorry for the overall quality of this translation but my brain kinda turned off when I was writing this.  
> I'm also starting to feel like I'm no better than google translate. Help plox.


	3. Story time

A week has passed. Both Vienne’s arm and leg were getting better which allowed her to somewhat walk a bit. The last few days were sunny, yet a lot of snow was still laying on Kaer Mohren grounds.  
Everyone has been avoiding her, which was nice. The only person to talk to her was Ciri, they developed some kind of a twisted relation, guess you can call that friendship. That was until they started asking questions.  
\- How’d you even get? – Ciri asked her, while she was passing through the main hall where all the witchers were sitting  
\- it’s a boring st--  
\- Talk – Lambert interrupted her   
\- What do you want to know?  
\- Everything

"The first thing that comes to greet you"  
Tauler took her from her family when she was 10. Together they set off to an old fortress, she couldn’t remember how she survived the mutation, the torture. She was a great student, she made all trainings seem so easy. After just 15 years she started to take her own witcher contracts, only meeting her “friends” for winter. Their reputation was bad and her friends were a bit sick in the head but she didn’t care. In 30 years, there was not a single city in Redania and Nilfgaard she didn’t visit.  
Another winter came and she had to find some place to spend it at. Near the Keadwen border she stumbled upon a village and with a little help of gold, convinced the innkeeper to let her stay for longer. 2 weeks passed. One night she was woken up by screams coming from the outside. She ran out only In a shirt, leggings and a sword on her back. “No time to get the armour” she thought. After all she was a witcheress, bandits were no match for her. She quickly made her way out. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat started skipping. Four witcher medallions shinning on the necks of four men. They didn’t have to talk, she knew them well enough to know they won’t back out.

Four swords revealed themselves from behind the backs of her friends. No, they weren’t her friends anymore. She slowly drew her own sword, the inscriptions on the blade reflecting the light of burning houses. They started moving towards her in smooth movements, she started to walk backwards, knowing they wanted to circle her. In their eyes there was only hatred. The first witcher from the left – Hordel – couldn’t contain himself anymore. He jumped forward spinning in a pirouette. A quick faint did the trick for her and Hordel ended up with her boot on his face. The rest – Tauler, Derik and Menar – waited for the right moment. Vienne noticed Menar shape his hand into Aard, barely putting her hands into Heliotrope she got pushed backwards but stayed on her feet. Her hand was already in the shape of Quen, it was weak. Her eyes caught the sight of a blade heading towards her. She barely managed to get her sword up for a parry. The next hit, flat, aimed at her stomach, destroyed her Quen and knocked her into a house behind her. Air escaped her lungs with a loud groan, the world went dark for a second and her ribs creaked, almost breaking. She got up from her knees supporting herself with her sword, a strong punch to the stomach made her legs feel like jelly, dropping her back onto her knees. The next hit was a kick to the side of her head. She blacked out.   
She only remembers flashes. Laying in a barn, her clothes torn. She couldn’t tell what were they doing to her or for how long she’s been kept there, she didn’t want to remember.  
They tied her to a horse and tugged into the Blue Mountains. People who claimed to be her brothers and friends left her to die. Broken, exhausted, alone. Finally, after walking through the forest she found a stronghold where a kind girl took care of her

\- This... this is my story – she finished and a grimace of pain found a way onto her face  
\- Indeed. Boring as hell – Lambert flashed an ugly smile  
\- Fuckers – Ciri walked towards Vienne  
\- Hunting them will take at least half a year  
You’re going to hunt them – asked Eskel surprised – You don’t even know where to start  
\- I am. And I’ll find them even if that means tracking each one of them in a different part of the world  
\- And then what?  
\- I’ll kill them. One after another or all at the same time, doesn’t matter. I’ll rip their guts out and hang their heads on my horse.  
\- According to what you just told us, it’s going to be the other way around – Geralt stated calmly.   
Anger rose inside Vienne but she held it there.  
\- I’ll do fine  
\- There are easier ways to kill yourself.  
She walked out of the room unable to stand it anymore  
\- Your friend is really sensitive, you know? – Lambert asked Ciri  
\- I’m starting to see more similarities between you two – Yennefer smiled  
\- She’s not my friend  
\- Maybe if you keep telling yourself that, then you’ll believe it  
\- Ughh – Ciri stumped her foot in anger. She was right. Unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing


	4. Monster inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of "Rejected" but don't worry, the story will be continued in the next series called "The Hunt" i just need a bigger break cuz i've ran out of ideas for now.

Cz. 4  
Monster Inside  
For the last few days Vienne was full of energy. Unable to handle it she decided it’s finally time for some training.  
Ciri walked out onto the courtyard very early in the morning but she wasn’t the only one outside of the warm castle . Vienne was slashing three training dummies at the same time. Ciri has seen what Coⅇ ̈n was capable of but this was something on a whole new level, fast, precise hits seamed to miss the dummies but she noticed barely visible cuts on them. She walked closer and watched for a while. Her eyes barely able to follow the witcheress.  
\- well, you’re an early bird, aren’t you – Vienne said panting, not breaking her rhythm  
\- I guess you can say so – She shrugged and took a training sword into her hand – You wanna spar?   
\- I don’t know if that’s a good idea – she finally stopped destroying the dummies – It could be dangerous to you, of course  
\- Don’t talk so much and fight. Give me all you got – Ciri smiled and brought her sword up.  
It didn’t take much convincing to do for Vienne to also raise her sword. She span in a pirouette, cutting a blueish glow in the spot where Ciri was standing.  
\- Too slow haha! – Ciri laughed from behind her. Not letting time go to waste she jumped towards Ciri once again hitting her guard this time. Pain in her left shoulder only drove more adrenaline through her veins. Ciri jumped backwards, for a brief moment she thought she noticed a slight red glow in Vienne’s eyes. She attacked this time around but her hit didn’t seem to bother her enemy, she parried, without as much as a blink. Vienne started hitting harder and faster eventually knocking Cirri’s sword out of her hand, making her fall backwards.   
\- *huff* You won *huff* - She stated but Vienne was still walking towards her with her sword in her hand, her head tilted slightly to the side. That view made Ciri freeze in the spot. Suddenly Vienne stopped and dropped her sword.  
\- Well, well is that how you thank for help? – A voice Ciri known echoed from behind Vienne. Keira Metz got off her horse, a spell was glowing in her hand quite obviously causing the witcheress pain. – - Go find Geralt, I’m sure he’d like to talk to our guest   
Ciri ran towards the keep’s main building and came back with an Angry Geralt   
\- Let her go – he said approaching Vienne  
The girl would’ve dropped to her knees if it wasn’t for Geralt holding her up by her shirt   
\- If I see you here tomorrow, I swear I will kill you myself – He threatened and threw her to the ground.

The following night she didn’t sleep at all, didn’t want to and couldn’t. She took the things she had when she arrived here and the things Ciri gave her. She was ready for the hunt. Quiet steps could be heard approaching her from behind. She took her knife out of her shoe and waited. She turned around when the sounds where right behind her, her hand barely stopped mid-strike.  
\- Calm down – Ciri’s eyes seemed to glow in the dark – You’re not trying to kill me again are you?  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- You didn’t think I’d let you go alone, did you? – she smiled and handed her a silver and steel sword – This is for you  
\- Thank you but you’re not coming with me  
\- I am  
\- If you don’t want to see me angry again then step back  
\- I’m coming with you and you can do nothing to stop me  
\- Ehh... You are the worst witcheress I’ve heard of  
\- Ha! So you’ve heard of me  
\- I’ve heard of Zirael, The Lady of Time and Space, of Cirilla Elen Fiona Riannon. I haven’t heard of Ciri  
\- So we’ll have a chance to get to know each other better – She rolled her eyes and pulled Vienne by her hand – Come on, we don’t have the whole night  
\- Ciri – she yanked her hand back and looked at her – I don’t know for how long I’ll be tracking them, I don’t know if i’ll find them at all, but I have time. I don’t want you to waste your time helping a stranger.  
\- I know what I’m doing and I trust you  
\- Mistake – She said dead serious – So? Let’s go.

They set off from Kaer Mohren on horses readied earlier by Ciri.  
\- Do you trust me? – Ciri asked as soon as they were outside of the keep’s walls  
\- I trust no one – she answered not looking at her  
\- And why’s that?  
\- I don’t know how to trust. In fact I never did. I always had someone to protect, My parents fucked for fun, not even trying to give me and my siblings food. So we ran away, the whole six of us. You know how many where left after 3 months? Three. Nobody helps kids, we had to take care of ourselves. I was the oldest and I learned that you can trust no one in this world, everyone has bad intentions, it makes no difference if they reveal them sooner or later. And the funny part is, I still have to protect someone – she looked her straight in the eyes – from myself   
\- What? What do you mean?  
\- I mean that I was ready to kill you, yet you want to help me, you set off with me and you don’t even know where. Why?  
\- Because I feel like you are different, you have something inside that you can’t deal alone with. I want to help you get that something out of you. So, where do we go first?  
\- Novigrad. I have a “friend” there I want to see  
Ciri said nothing, her eyelids felt heavy from the lack of sleep.  
They were riding hidden by the dark curtain of an early morning. Through dark, cold woods with angry ayes glowing in the darkness . the Blue Mountains looked as if covered with orange snow. Hooves of their horses created a steady rhythm on the icy ground. Their destinies tangled like the roads that will be leading them through the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker and not an awesome writer so keep that in mind


End file.
